


The Angel's Gift [podfic]

by aristos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos/pseuds/aristos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A nativity story AU featuring the angel R, the virgin Enjolras and three dozen sheep.)</p><p>“You are to be his chosen one, to bear the child that will free his people.” R beamed at him. “Isn’t that lovely?”</p><p>Silence reigned.</p><p>“To bear a child?” repeated the virgin Enjolras. “Is the Lord God Almighty perhaps aware that feminine though I look, I am a man?”</p><p>-----<br/>podfic of the fic by defractum</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Gift [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defractum (nyargles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vienna waits for you [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322410) by [defractum (nyargles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum). 



Download at: [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/N7kEsOj4ba/The_Angels_Gift__--_defractum.html)

Stream at: [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/N7kEsOj4ba/The_Angels_Gift__--_defractum.html)


End file.
